


Trouble On the Way to Paradise

by deerskins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: airport security is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerskins/pseuds/deerskins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark sends Steve and Bucky on a well-deserved vacation to Hawaii but has them fly commercial. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble On the Way to Paradise

Three months had gone by since Steve had officially reunited with Bucky. Well, Bucky still had an awfully spotty memory but he was slowly finding that he could trust Steve. So his memory was just good enough that he knew they were once close. Maybe it helped that they were both plucked out of their own time, as well. It was actually the trivial information that came easier to him, perhaps because it was easier for him to process facts versus shifting through uncertain memories and emotions.

So it was Tony Stark’s idea that the two of them go to Hawaii for some bonding time. Steve humbly declined the offer saying that it was too much but, being the business man that Tony was, finally accepted after being pestered about it for a week. Turns out the billionaire had already booked their hotel and excursions a month in advance so it was impossible to turn it down after he dropped that bombshell.

Despite Tony owning numerous private jets, the two World War II veterans were now standing in line at the airport security. All because the man insisted that they see what traveling is like for the average American today. Or something to that effect. Not that the man had ever flied commercial before in his own life having been the son of Howard Stark.

“According to this pamphlet, Hawaii became a state in 1959,” Bucky muttered, strands of his still long hair covering his face as he kept his nose in a travel booklet. The man wore a pair of army green cargo pants, a grey hoodie that had Empire State University’s logo on it, and a ponytail that was unsuccessfully keeping his hair up. “Hawaii… sounds familiar. That’s where Pearl Harbor was bombed, right?”

“Yes, that’s right,” Steve replied with a smile. He himself was, in contrast to Bucky’s attire, already dressed for the tropical attire. He was wearing tan berumda shorts and a dorky dad Hawaiian shirt, ready to stick out like a typical tourist.

Bucky’s face scrunched up in thought as the two of them moved forward in the line. He looked up at Steve dreadfully and grumbled, “And that’s how we got involved in World War II.”

Solemnly, Steve nodded in response and the two of them went quiet as they had reached the security checkpoint. The TSA employee before them pursed her lips before reciting the routine in a droning tone as she had done thousands of times before. The two of them complied, taking their shoes off and emptying their pockets into the dull grey plastic bins that were provided.

Another employee motioned for the large man to step through the metal detector, looking bored out of his mind. It still struck as bizarre to Steve that this is what was now deemed normal, the tight security accompanied with the sense of paranoia, and how everything was so much more carefree back in his day. All clear. Steve retrieved his items and stood around, waiting for Bucky to pass through.

Of course, it wasn’t so easy to pass through a metal detector if you have a metal arm.

The alarm went off, alerting a couple of security guards to approach the former assassin. Bucky gave Steve a look of confusion before the guards blocked his line of view. With a sigh, the super soldier pinched the bridge of his nose, forgetting that his friend’s arm was bound to set off something or other here.

“Excuse me, but I believe there has been a misunderstanding,” Steve said in an authoritative tone as he strode towards the situation. One guard turned to look and raised an eyebrow. Bucky lolled his head to the side and groaned, which was not well received by the security guards.

“Steve…”

“No, Bucky, they have a right to know.”

"For the love of God, Steve."

“A right to know what, exactly?” questioned a guard as she put her hands on her hips. “We have reason to suspect your boyfriend here may be hiding something.”

Bucky chortled at the woman’s observation and remarked, “We’re not boyfriends.”

“Whatever,” the male security guard said as he went to turn to Steve. “As you were saying?”

With a sigh, Steve reached into a pocket to pull out his wallet then he took a clear, holographic card out of it. He handed it over to the man who looked at him suspiciously.

“An Avengers card? What’s the big deal, big guy? Anybody can buy these things off of the internet, even my son has one of these things,” the guard scoffed as he handed the card back to Steve. “You want to come with your friend here for questioning?”

While the woman took out a pair of cuffs, Bucky gave Steve an exasperated look. As if on cue, the airport speakers announced that they were just starting to board their flight. They didn't have time for any of this. So in his most authoritative Captain America voice, Steve began to speak.

“Son, my friend here has been through more than you could ever imagine. I will not give you his whole life story but I will tell you that he is going through a really hard time right now. This man is a disabled veteran, he lost his left arm in battle and was given a prosthetic by Tony Stark himself. My name is Steve Rogers and I have been serving this country for longer that you have been alive, sir. If you have any problems, I suggest you take it up with S.H.I.E.L.D. We really need to get on our plane right now.”

* * *

 

It was now an hour since their flight left them behind waiting outside of the head security office. Not even being an Avenger will get TSA to budge and bend the laws. So now they were listening to a gruff old man on the other side of the door yelling at somebody on the telephone. Presumably Tony Stark or Agent Coulson.

“Thanks for trying,” Bucky whispered, breaking the silence between them as he slunk further into the chair he sat on. He fiddled with a fray on his sweater. “Seriously.”

Steve gave the other man a warm smile and pat his back lightly. “What are friends for? End of the line, buddy, end of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble of something that I've been joking about for awhile!


End file.
